DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description) The purpose of the 1997 Keystone Symposium on "Growth Control" is to bring together investigators working in different allied fields with the central theme being to discuss how diverse biologic processes regulate cell proliferation. This conference will attempt to conceptually integrate -i.e. processes defining normal growth control-with parallel studies focusing on oncogenes, tumor suppressors, apoptosis, DNA damage, and cell cycle checkpoints-i.e. processes underlying cancer development. Oral presentations will be made by actively working experts in their respective fields, each of whom is an accomplished public speaker capable of communicating key concepts to a large, general audience. The conference will be attended primarily by students, postdoctoral fellows, and junior faculty from the United States, Canada, Europe, and Japan, who will have an opportunity to submit additional abstract materials for poster presentation. Students and young investigators should find the meeting particularly useful in gaining an overview of recent, rapid progress about aspects of growth regulation and, in particular, in visualizing the many connections being made between different disciplines and fields. The NIH conference grant will be used to defray conference costs for students who apply and submit presentation abstracts.